zira's plan
by courtfree
Summary: everyone thought that zira was dead but she's alive and .... has a cub!
1. A new Zira

i DO NOT own any lion king characters EXCEPT the ones who ARENT in the movie!!

but enjoy anyway

It was a warm day on the horizon. Everyone thought that the battle between the pridelanders and outlanders was over but they were about to find out, it had barely begun. out of the river bed stumbled a tan lion with a brown stripe all the way down her body. If you don't remember, this was Zira. the evil Scar's wife.

We last saw Zira hanging into a cliff and falling into a river. But she survived.(Dun DUn Dun) And she was even more filled with with anger than before. But Zira had a secret, she had a cub! (Dun dUn Dun) Zira had named her cub Sorro and had been training her and her pride to kill Simba and Kovu and take place as queen.

Zira told Sorro of how her brothers and sisters betrayed her and if she did, Zira would kill her. Zira wanted to make sure that Sorro wouldn't abandon her so she gave her a cut across her left eye to match Scar's. Zira's plan was to have Sorro attack Kiara and her pride attack Kovu. Zira had married a white lion named Barrack.

Barrack helped Zira to train his daughter. Barrack had blue eyes and was stronger than KOvu and Simba. Barack was part of Mufasa's pride before Simba was born but was exiled when he tried to kill Sarabi. Barrack had been a outlander ever since. He met Zira when she was washed down into his cave one night.

Zira had stayed with him and asked him to give her cubs. Barrack and Scar were friends up until he was exiled. He returned to pride rock when Scar became king but was chased off by hyenas before he got near Scar to ask to join his pride. Sorro had been training day and night.

But Zira was hiding a haunting secret from her. She had a brother named Costdon. Costdon had caught news of his mother's death and returned to the outlands to mourn. He found Barrack and greeted his father. He also snuck visits to his mother. But Zira had told him to keep away from her because she wasn't sure Sorro needed the pressure from her big brother to kill Kiara.

Zira had a secret plan for Costdon though. Costdon was to wound Kiara before Sorro got to her so it would be easier for her to kill Kiara. Costdon had a pride of his own that his family knew about. He had killed their king when he had gone patrolling his territory.


	2. Simba's secret

i DO NOT own any lion king characters EXCEPT the ones who ARENT in the movie!!

but enjoy anyway

That night, Simba awoke from a nightmare.

_Help Me! mufasa called to Simba. I can't! yelled Simba. Scar's got my paw. MUfasa:Simba i have keeping a secret from you. Your uncle,Scar, he used to be my best friend.But Zirahas kids and ifear that they might try to overpower Kovu in his later time_**. THEN MUFASA FELL OFF A CLIFF INTO THE WILDERBEEST STAMPEDE **

Simba awoke with a start. Simba never knewzira had kids that weren't Scar's

Back in the outlands, Sorro was practicing killing techniques with Barrack. "Daddy why can't i hunt REAL food"? Sorro asked. "because of your damn mother! "What DID YOU SAY"? replied Zira coming out of their den. " oh nothing honey. Barrack said. That week had been a bad wek for the outanders. Their water supply was getting low and they would eventually need to venture into the pridelands for water.

Costdon had finally left his pride to join his mother's. The day Sorro was introduced to her brother, she ran off in shame that her mother kept this from her. "Let her go"zira yelled at Costdon who was about to give chase. "She'll be back" Zira said with a snarl.

SWITCH SCENES SWITCH SCNES

Sorro kept running. She didn't look up as she ran. She eventually stopped near a watering hole. (something moved in the grass) "who's there, show yourself" she roared. then before she noticed another lioness leaped on her on started to claw at her skin. Kiara had been out hunting when she saw a lion dash accross the prideland border. Sorro, (not bieng a punk) slashed Kiara's face.

Kiara ran away not knowing who the lion was bu probably a decendant of Zira's. Sorro had a claw mark across her face and shoulder. she ran home. By the time she got back to Zira's den, Zira had already went out for her daily hunt and was startled when Sorro nudged her. "Where have you been!" "Where did those marks come from" Zira yelled pacing Sorro.

Sorro told Zira of how the lion attacked her. " You Weakling, I guess you need more training"! Zira yelled. After hearing the two lionesses Barrack and Costdon ran out of the den only to see Zira raise her paw at Sorro and was about to crush her."Zira, NO!!" Barrack yelled but Zira had pounced and Sorro was knocked unconcious. "YOU _WILL_ train her"! she shot at Costdon.

When Sorro came to, the outland family had eaten a full Antelope and left her a few bones. Zira said it would teach her how to pounce looking for her own food.

SWITCH SCENES

Back at pride rock Kiara had been healed by rafiki. Simba had heard Kiara's story and was about to take Kovu with him to pay a visit to Zira when Nala stopped him. " She's fine, let her learn her ways." Simba had not told the pridelanders of his dream yet and was about to pay the price.

He didn't know Zira had approved of Sorro's training skills now and was about to send Costdon to wound Kiara. "Daddy, I'm ready to go hunting today" Kiara said to Simba. "Only If Kovu goes with you". "No, what happened last time won't happen again". "That's right Kiara, because Tani will go with you". "I don't mind". Vitani said smiling, and with that her and Kiara set out to hunt.

Back In The Outlands

WE will start the mission today". Zira told Costdon. " Go" then Costdon went to find Kiara while Sorro was sleeping. Zira hadn't known that Kiara had her daughter with her.

WEll Please Review. BYE xoxo


	3. Sorro's exile

i DO NOT own any lion king characters EXCEPT the ones who ARENT in the movie!!

but enjoy anyway

"Kiara get down" Vitani shushed to Kiara. "There's antelope over there". BY now Costdon had picked up their scent and was watching them closely. He was curious about the lion who was with Kiara.(Vitani) Costdon decided to wait until Kiara went for the antelope on her own then attack Vitani.

(Kiara lunged for antelope) "Attack," Costdon thought in his head as he lunged at Vitani. _Vitani rolled along the grass as Costdon lay on top of her clawing at her. Vitani sank her teeth into Costdon's shoulder."Now you die" he told her with sneer. But Kiara had smelled another lion and ran back to where Vitani was. Vitani was now advancing on Costdon. Costdon flung her offf his back and hit her hard with his paw. Then as he was about to bite her neck, Kiara bit him hard in the back.He turned to her,_But kiara had noticed his eye mark like Scar's and began to back away_. Costdon hit Kiara his his foot and was about to bite her back when he was tackled. KOvu was standing in front of him.** He**_ too noticed his mark and figured that Zira was still alive as he had a mark made by Zira. KOvu was bigger than Costdon annd chased him out of the pridelands. Before he got out too far he called, "TEll Mom Hi" .

Kovu then looked around for Vitani and Kiara. He helped Kiara up then put Vitani on his back and carried them home.

BACK IN THE OUTLANDS

Zira was waiting for him. "How did it go" she asked grinning evilily. " I failed" Costdon told her. Costdon told her of Vitani and Kovu. When he finished Zira spat with anger. " Those 2 lions were my children" They betrayed me". If you do the same i will have your father kill you". At least you weakend the two females" she said. Zira had told Sorro of the plans and about Costdon. Sorro was very angry and attacked Zira. Barrack woke up in time to seperate the two.

"Come" he told Sorro angrily. Inside the den Barrack pinned Sorro down on her stomach and hit her in the back. Sorro roared in pain. " You may be angry but you will NOT harm your mother" he said firmly. Then he got on top of her and waited until he couldn't smell Zira anymore and started to mate with her. Sorro began to claw at her father at what he was doing.

She needed help but Costdon was at the watering hole. She would be pregnated by her father soon if he didn't stop. She began to wriggle out of her father's grip and hit him in the face with her paw. Barrack chased her as she ran. Being a male, he forced her down again and finished what he started.

When Zira returned Barrack told Zira that Sorro had tried to mate with him while he slept. Zira was outraged and told her to get out of her pride. Sorro ran to the pridelands and collasped. She hadn't know that she was at pride rock

Please Review.


End file.
